<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful Blonde by devourtrouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781390">The Beautiful Blonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devourtrouser/pseuds/devourtrouser'>devourtrouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beautiful Blonde [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devourtrouser/pseuds/devourtrouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Freak Show. The reader is one of the freaks in the freakshow, and you and the other freaks have been killed by Dandy. One evening you are performing and you see Gloria in the crowd. This is a series that would probably be better read as such, I may make oneshots later on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gloria Mott/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beautiful Blonde [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beautiful Blonde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first ever fic, and idk if people actually want this, I just had to write it as I haven't found any Gloria x reader fics anywhere</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several months since the massacre of the freaks, you being one of them, and the afterlife was looking quite promising. You'd never feared death - after all, with your disfigurement, you knew your life expectancy wasn't high. In the town of Jupiter, your only purpose in this cruel world was to entertain. </p>
<p>That continued into the afterlife. You thought that you'd hate to be performing for the rest of eternity, and yet, it was strangely comforting to have the daily shows that you and your found family put on for the other spirits. Every evening, the tent was crowded with loyal customers. They loved you all, and for only the second time ever (the first being when you had joined the freaks) had you felt loved and appreciated. </p>
<p>That was until, one night, you saw her in the bustling crowd. Golden locks pinned up neatly and precisely, her flared dress perfectly pristine, and a beautiful smile that made your heart melt. Now you undoubtedly knew you were in heaven. Just like that, she was gone. Your performance was over, and the show had come to an end. Sitting alone at the picnic table, you absentmindedly twirled your hair, as you poked at your dinner. Suddenly, you were interrupted by a gentle nudge.</p>
<p>"What was that all about?" Ethel questioned.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure what you mean?" you replied. All of a sudden, your lukewarm food seemed very interesting.</p>
<p>Ethel raised an eyebrow, "So that doe-eyed look you had back there was for nuthin'? Bullshit, I've seen that look plenty o' times throughout my years; you've got a thing for the blonde." She stated confidently. Laughing at your surprised reaction she continued warily, "You do know who she is," slightly confused, you shake your head "she's Gloria Mott, the mother of that rich prick Dandy who killed you all! She's the reason the pampered bastard grew up to be such a lunatic." She finished, folding her arms, waiting for you to process the information. </p>
<p>"But aren't we all here for a reason? We love to perform, the audience loves to watch, so what's her deal, could it be for a certain reason?" you added, somewhat hopefully. There must have been a good reason for her visiting the freak show, of course, maybe it was for her entertainment, but something told you that, in life, she'd solely visited Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities at the persistent requests of her irritating son. You'd heard of her before, and her feeble attempts of raising and caring for Dandy, but had never met her prior to today, as you'd only recently joined the family of freaks, and was unaware of her passing.</p>
<p>"Maybe she was looking for something, a purpose in life - or rather death, to replace the hole her son left in her heart." the woman replied, eyeing you as you push your plate away, suddenly energetic. "I didn't necessarily mean you, you know," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you get some rest, if she returns for the show tomorrow, <em>then</em> we can discuss her possible intentions, but until then, I won't have you wasting your time on her." Getting up, she pats you gently on the shoulder, leaving you to think about what she'd said.</p>
<p>You find yourself wandering back to your caravan, unable to stop thinking about the beautiful blonde you'd locked eyes with, just hours before. Deciding to take Ethel's wise advice, you flop into your bed, and drift off, the image of the angelical woman still fresh in your mind, desperately hoping to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return of the Blonde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next night, the blonde returns and Ethel takes matters into her own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to let y'all know, I haven't decided what the reader's act should be yet, so I may keep it really vague and maybe not mention it specifically at all until I figure it out eventually, hope that's okay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next evening couldn't come fast enough. You were on edge the whole time, and your friends picked up on that, wanting to know what was wrong. Ethel just gave you a knowing look and diverted the attention, for which you were grateful. You didn't mind, but you'd rather be pestered <em>after</em> you saw her again. And tonight was that night.</p><p>You scanned the audience all through the show, anxious to catch just a glimpse of that golden blonde hair, but to no avail. Eventually, it became time for your act. Everything ran smoothly, as it always did until something caught the corner of your eye. Carrying on your performance as normal, you decided not to think about it. Moments later, your bit came to an end, and as you were bowing, you took another glance at where she'd been standing, only the night before. Low and behold, she was there, clapping enthusiastically, that same adorable smile on her face.</p><p>The show had once again come to an end, but before she could disappear, you saw Ethel approach her. There they stood for a while, in pleasant conversation, while you stopped and stared at Gloria. </p><p>"I didn't know you had a thing for blondes." Paul's voice nearly made you jump through the tent. </p><p>"Jeez, Paul, you could've warned me!" you exclaim, hoping Gloria didn't notice your death for a second time. "And I don't know what you're talking about!" you continue, with mock ignorance. </p><p>Paul raised a brow and chuckled, "You sure know how to pick them, of all the ones, you had to pick the mother of our killer." He sighs, "I hope Ethel is putting in a good word for you!" </p><p>With that, he walked away, leaving you to wonder if it was <em>that</em> obvious. You'd always worn your heart on your sleeve, but maybe you should tone it down to avoid scaring the poor woman away. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Ethel returned backstage, with Gloria bringing up the rear. You felt your heart in your throat, suddenly more nervous than your opening night. They both finally reached you, and Ethel quickly introduced you both and vanished, leaving you alone with the beautiful blonde. You felt yourself starting to sweat, she was even more perfect up close.</p><p>"Hello, dear. I have to say, I absolutely loved your performance! You're very talented!" the older woman exclaims, with a smile that once again, makes your heart melt. You stutter out a thanks, hoping you weren't blushing as much as you thought you were. "I'm Gloria," she continued, "I know what my son did and I'd like to apologise on his behalf, I'm glad the wretched boy didn't follow us here, at least." At the last remark, her expression turned sour, gazing into the distance, only to sweeten again when she looked back at you. "Apologies my dear, I'm afraid this is all my fault, it was so hard trying to raise him alone." Realising she'd started rambling, she quickly changed the subject. </p><p>"So I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night, I get terribly lonely down here, and I could certainly use the company!" Gloria asked kindly. Your blush was definitely visible now, as you tried to find the words to accept her invite. </p><p>"I'd be honoured!" You finally reply, "Thank you so much for the kind offer, I'll be looking forward to it." you stammer, hardly able to form a singular thought. </p><p>She beamed, and you felt another blush rising on your cheeks. "Wonderful! Then I'll see you tomorrow, is 7 alright?". You nodded, hoping not too enthusiastically, and she turned to depart. Just before she left the tent she gave you a little wave, almost making you pass out from the blood rushing to your face, for the millionth time that evening. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>